Virginia Weasley and the Reaver of Souls
by Digital Devil Gale
Summary: When a vampire of souls leaves the world he fought to save and meets a certain red haired girl, will he finally be able to find peace? Will the our Red haired girl be able to see past his physical disfigurement and stern behavior?
1. Departure from Nosgoth

I do not own Anything Related to Harry Potter. That is owned by J.K.  
Rowling. Anything Related to the Legacy of Kain Series belong to Eidos  
Entertainment  
  
Virginia Weasley and the Reaver of Souls  
  
By: Gravity Reaver  
  
Chapter One: Departure from Nosgoth  
  
Raziel stands before the almost completely restored Pillars of Nosgoth gazing at their splendor and simplicity. He stretches out his decayed body while his shoulder length hair and his shall waves in the wind as he reflects on the long hard journey to restore Nosgoth to its former glory. His wandering mind is interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Reflexes kicking in he jumps backwards turning around, the energy blade of the soul reaver already summoned to his hand. The sight before him is that of his former master, betrayer, and ally. This is the man who flung him into the lake of the dead which forced him to suffer hundreds of years of torment from which he was granted his current form of a decayed corpse feeding on the souls of his enemies. Kain calmly walks toward Raziel seemingly unafraid of the reaver. Kain raises his hands as he speaks,  
  
"Raziel it seems we have traveled full circle back to the original dilemma. Shall I die so that another shall become the balance guardian and Nosgoth will be healed, or will I refuse the sacrifice and doom Nosgoth to eternal decay and damn the Vampires to extinction? A two sided coin it seems"  
  
"I grow weary of your word games Kain. We both know that the best scenario would be the coin on its side. I swore that I would spare you if we could find a way to restore Nosgoth without the extinction of the vampires"  
  
"Ah yes. First you must thrust the reaver into the balance pillar. Then strike me with the reaver once to destroy the bond of me to the pillar. Then a new guardian will be born and Nosgoth restored."  
  
Raziel nods and proceeds to do as Kain asked. After the pillars are removed Raziel and Kain walk toward Moebius' chronoplast chamber, the device they used to travel through time. Raziel speaks to Kain.  
  
"Kain I cannot live in the same world as you. I swore I would not kill you if you helped me. I must leave to another world, one where you do not exist. Farewell Kain."  
  
At this Raziel fiddles with the controls and as the portal opens he steps though. Raziel falls through time and space and when he lands he knocks over a young red-headed girl who looks up and gazes upon him in horror as she reaches in her robes and pulls out a wand.  
  
Can you guess who the girl is? Read and Review  
Gravity Reaver 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Once again I do not own anything in this story.  
  
Harry Potter and the Reaver of Souls chap 2  
  
. As she reaches in her robes and pulls out a wand.  
  
Raziel notices her movements and jumps quickly to the side baring his claws but not summoning the Reaver. The young red head already has her wand out and calls out to the Raziel. "One move and you will regret it demon"  
  
Raziel thinks to himself he does not like being ordered around by anyone much less a girl with a stick in her hand. Raziel moves with his supernatural speed but the girl was ready and with a cry,  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
Raziel is hit with a blast from the wand and his vision blurs as he drifts into oblivion.  
  
Raziel wakes to find himself in a bed with an older woman tending to him. In shock he jumps from the bed and places his claws at the older woman's neck as he pulls her close. Raziel searches the room for his shall and cannot find it. Raziel speaks into the woman's ear,  
  
"Show me where you put my shawl or I will slit your neck and devour your soul. Do not push me because I am hungry"  
  
"I would ask you not to devour the soul of my favorite nurse." Spoke an older man with a really long white beard and half-moon spectacles. "In fact I have your shall I was just studying the symbols upon the fabric to see what I can discover. I can only tell at the moment that you are from Nosgoth. Forgive me I have not introduced himself. My name his Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school you are currently in"  
  
Dumbledore passes the shawl to Raziel and softly spoke "Now if you would please release Madam Pomfrey and we can retire to my office for some tea."  
  
Raziel does not trust this man but the fact that he is still there and not chained up is a good sign. "I do not drink tea but I must feed upon the energy of souls. If you will excuse me I will retire to the spectral realm to feed upon the souls of the dead. I will be but a second for your time. Excuse me." Explained Raziel  
  
At the Raziel raises his hands above his head and dematerializes into the spectral realm. After feeding upon a few souls he rematerializes into the material realm. He appears right in front of Dumbledore. "Let us retire to your chamber and we can talk" spoke Raziel.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and brought him to his office and after speaking the password (Mint Milano) he leads Raziel into the office. After the two of them take seats across from a small tea table Dumbledore speaks softly, "Please tell me your story and your intentions in this world I would be honored to hear them."  
  
Raziel nodded and after settling in his seat he began to weave his tale.  
  
Sorry for updating in a while just getting settled into college. Anyhoo hopefully there will be an update soon. Gravity Reaver 


	3. Phoenix Tears

I do not own anything in this fanfiction  
  
Virginia Weasley and the Reaver of Souls  
  
Raziel unwound his tale for Dumbledore. For some reason he trusts this man. Maybe it was his kind eyes or his wise and easy going smile. Yet there was strength in Dumbledore's demeanor that proved that he was a true fighter and stood up for his beliefs. This man would take no shit from anyone or anything and that fact earns Raziel's respect. Well the Reaver of Souls told his long and painful story (it is too long so I will give the basics for confusion's sake) ranging from his life as a Vampire Hunter to his Ironic life as one the lieutenants of the strongest vampire of the age as a vampire himself. He described the pain he felt as the water from the lake of the dead burned his vampiric body for centuries before he was released from the pain as the living decayed corpse he is now. He told of his fratricidal mission as he devoured the souls of his former vampiric brethren. He explained his dangerous symbiotic relationship with the Soul Reaver his permanent weapon. He described his acts throughout Nosgoth's damaged history. He finally told of his final meeting with his adversary, ally, betrayer, father, and teacher, Kain. When Raziel was finished Dumbledore look thoughtful and seeing that it was currently 3:00 in morning stood up and spoke to Raziel,  
  
"I'm sorry to leave so soon after your intriguing story, but I must retire so I will not be useless tomorrow. I will speak to you at length tomorrow"  
  
Raziel nodded and told Dumbledore "I understand however where do you want me to stay during the night"  
  
"Of course, please forgive me but you may stay in one of the spare teacher's rooms. I will have one of the house elves bring you there." Dumbledore said before leaving.  
  
While Raziel waited for this House Elf creature he began to look around the office and was amazed by the different artifacts and gadgets strewn around the room. However his eyes were drawn to the beautiful red, orange, and yellow bird sitting on a perch staring at him. Raziel walked towards this bird and as he approached the bird flew onto his shoulder. Raziel continued to walk around the room until he came upon a sword with jewels inlaid into the hilt. Raziel felt a soul resonating from the blade. All of a sudden the Soul Reaver's energy blade uncoiled from Raziel's right arm and began to resonate with the other sword. However the Reaver did not try to devour this blade's soul. Instead the Reaver respected the tune of the soul and joined in harmony.  
  
"Master Raziel." Said a voice behind Raziel  
  
Raziel spun and lifted the creature with his left hand and placed the wraith blade against the creature's throat. The creature being startled disappeared from his grip to a place across the room.  
  
"Dobby is sorry Master Raziel. Dobby did not mean to startle you." Spoke the small creature.  
  
Raziel relaxed and for the first time realized his back was wet. Raziel turned his head to see the bird crying onto his shoulders and back. As Raziel looked at his back he realized that his wings had grown back. The bird left his shoulder for its perch. Raziel in awe began to spread his wings testing them. Raziel opened the window in the office and in a leap left the office and spread his wings and glided as normal but without his hands to help him. Raziel flapped his wings and flew higher. For the first time in centuries Raziel was happy. He flew back and followed the small elf not paying attention to its ramblings but still in awe of the miracle that was his reborn wings. 


End file.
